Santana and Rachel's Punishment
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Santana and Rachel needed to be pusnished for breaking the rules, and the Berry's and the Lopez's know just the punishment. Sequal to Santana's Drunken Mission, Santana's Tattoo, Rachel's Leading Woman, Rachel's First Date, and Santana's Family


Santana and Rachel's Punishment

After five months of dating Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez has yet to get sick and tired of her. Sure there were times where all she wanted to do was shove a sock into the singer's mouth, but they were becoming more and more rarer as the time went on. And after five months of dating, Rachel and Santana had finally made love for the first time. And yes it was love making, not fucking. Santana explained this to Rachel.

"It's making love because I love you. If I didn't love you it would just be fucking."

She had told her when she had asked what the difference was. And Rachel could tell the difference. Their first time was sweet, romantic, slow, and gentle. It was everything that was exactly the opposite of how Rachel had imagined sex with Santana would be like. Although she quickly came to find out that Santana could be rough, hard, and dirty when it came to sex. She found that out when they were at Brittany's house, and Santana was so turned on that she couldn't wait the two hours it was until they were supposed to be going home. Instead she leaned over and whispered

"I wanna pin you against the bathroom door and fuck you until you see stars." In the tiny brunette's ear. Rachel lasted a second longer, but after feeling a hot tongue trace her neck, she couldn't wait any longer. So with an excuse thrown to the blondes, Rachel dragged a smirking Santana into the bathroom where the Latina showed her exactly home much she wanted to pin her against the door and fuck her senseless.

It was also just recently that both their parents had set them down and given them "the talk" and the new rules that would be set in place. Both sets of parents had agreed on an open door policy, and had to promise to start being safe, meaning using dental dams. Though that was more of Santana's mom, but the Berry fathers believed that to be a wise rule. Of course when rules are set for Santana, they're broken. So the night the rules where set the brunette took Rachel up to her room, closed the door, and went down on her without protection. Rachel tried protesting but upon feeling a hand slide into her jeans, her protest turned into moans, and soon enough she forgot all about the rules.

Santana didn't get away with it, and neither did Rachel. After a week had passed the two brunettes believed that their parents didn't know, or didn't care about the fact that they had broken their rules, but they were wrong when Santana and Rachel returned to the Berry household after school on Friday and found not only the Berry men, but Santana's parents, sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" Santana had asked when she went around the couch and saw her mother and father sitting there with smiles on their faces. With a look over at Rachel, she found her just as lost as her.

"Sit down girls we need to talk." Michael told them as he gestured to the two chairs that were pulled into the living room from the kitchen table.

"I hope you didn't think you would get off easy for intentionally breaking our rules the night we set them." Santana rolled her eyes, and leaned back in the wooden chair, clearly comfortable with getting punishments for breaking rules. Rachel on the other hand was not. She was sitting upright, on the edge of her chair and listening very intently to what their parents have to say.

"We have been discussing what your punishments will be." Santana saw the brunette next to her flinch, and, out of pure habit, put a hand on her knee, watching her visibly relax under her touch.

"I suggested grounding, with no contact to each other except for in school." Daniel had suggested, causing Rachel to pale under his words, but she was put at ease when Antonio came up with something different.

"But we've decided to treat you just like any other couple. And do you know what we did with Rafael when he started having sex with his girlfriend, with the door closed?" It was Santana's turn to pale.

"No _pap__á. _This isn't even the same thing." The look her _padre_ was sending her, sent the cheerio leaning back in her chair with a huff and arms crossed across her chest.

"We have came to the decision that since you are acting like adults that we will treat you like one. And since you have had unprotected sex we are going to show you what happens when you do that." Rachel looked confused and with a glance in Santana's direction found herself wishing she hadn't. The Latina that very rarely showed fear, was now openly afraid of what her parents had to say.

"You two will take care of a child for as long as it takes for the message to have safe sex sinks in." Emily had barely finished it when Santana had jumped up from her seat.

"I get the message. You don't need to bring that into this. I'll never have unprotected sex with Rachel ever again. Promise." Michael laughed to himself, while Emily just shook her head at her daughter.

"I'm sorry _mija_ you broke our rules, you're paying for them now."

"Oh come _on_! I can't even get Rachel pregnant! And she hadn't had sex when we did it, and I was clean, therefore we are safe, no need for those nasty things." When Emily stood up and held hands to her hips at her daughter that still had arms crossed over her chest, Rachel began to see the scary similarities between them. Santana had inherited Antonio's temper, that was clear, but now it was clear who she had inherited her intense glares from.

"You are going through with this punishment, that is the final word."

"Oh and you two will be staying here, alone, with no help, while we go to Columbia." A smirk began to creep up onto Santana's face, but it was quickly squashed by her father.

"If you fail this project then you two will be sleeping in separate rooms when one or the other sleeps over until you are capable of taking responsibility for your actions." Santana opened her mouth to protest but Rachel cut her off before she could make the situation any worse.

"I understand Emily, Antonio, dad, daddy. Santana and I will take care of a child while dad and daddy are away. I am fully confident that we will not fail this." Emily smiled in Rachel's direction and sent one last glare towards Santana before bending down and grabbing her bag.

"Alright you start now." She told them as she pulled out a plastic baby that looked oddly like them. It had tanned skin, with brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Once Daniel and Michael step foot outside this house your punishment begins." The baby was shoved into Santana's arms, who looked on with wide eyes as the Berry's went around the corner to grab their suitcases.

"See you in a week girls. Love you." On their way out the door each man gave the top of each girl's head a kiss.

"Bye _mija_, bye Rachel. Have fun." The door clicked shut behind them, and almost like a chucky movie the dolls eyes slowly opened and its arms began moving up and down.

"Holy shit!" Santana began panicking and nearly dropped the baby.

"Santana! Do not cuss around the baby." The Latina sent her a look that clearly said 'What the Fuck?'

"Ok well now that they're gone, we can-" As if on cue the baby in her arms began wailing.

"What the hell? I didn't even do anything." Rachel lightly smacked her arm before taking the crying piece of plastic from her and gently bounced it on her hip. Nearly instantly it was quieted.

"Wow you're really good at this." Santana said as she watched her girlfriend switch hips before moving to the couch to sit down.

"I had a lot of babysitting practice." The taller brunette sighed before plopping down next to her.

"Well that's good cause I never really was good with the whole crying baby thing. Even with my baby brother. Whenever he started crying I usually just passed him off." She had said with a light laugh, but upon seeing the look that was being sent her way, the laugh immediately got caught in her throat.

"I expect you to be a part of this just as much as me ok?" She told her with a stern look, making the Latina nod before flipping the TV on.

"Santana I'm being serious. If you don't pull your weight I'm taking sex from you." That seemed to get her attention.

"Alright geez I'll take care of the little toy."

That was easier said than done. Maybe a half hour later the baby began crying again, and no matter how much Rachel tried bouncing or rocking him, he didn't stop. It was then they took notice of what was in the bag Santana's mother had left them. Inside they found bottles that appeared to have stuff in them already, diapers, and spare clothes.

"Maybe he's hungry." Santana picked up one of the bottles and found it cold.

"Are you kidding me? We actually have to hit this shit up."

"Santana! Language!" A groan came from the kitchen where she stood by the microwave.

"It's just a toy, it's not like it can hear me." Rachel followed the Latina into the kitchen, still bouncing the crying baby on her hip.

"We're supposed to be learning about how to take care of a child, and how am I supposed to accurately assess you when you aren't taking this seriously." With a sigh Santana turned to her with the bottle now warm.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more serious. Would you like me to find him, or would you?" Rachel gladly handed the crying baby over to her, watching in awe as she cradled him in one arm and feed him the bottle with the other. She seemed to know exactly at which angle to hold the bottle, and knew exactly when he needed to be burped. Which, Rachel found out, was when the bottle was half empty.

Santana had always hated this part of the feeding process. It wasn't the whole feeding thing, or even the getting up at odd hours of the night, it was the burping part. She was always terrified that every time she would burp a baby they would puke. So when she found the bottle half empty, she took a deep breath and moved him to her shoulder where she lightly patted his back until the easily recognized sound was heard. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found no spit up on her shoulder.

"You're really good at feeding."

"I have a younger brother, and cousins. I got a lot of training."

When night came and Rachel moved upstairs, followed closely by Santana and the baby, she suddenly realized she had nowhere to put the baby.

"You don't have an old crib or anything?" Rachel tapped a finger to her chin, and seemed lost in thought, making Santana inwardly groan and resituate the baby in her arms.

"I might have my old one in the attic." Santana barely let her finish her sentence before handing the baby off and walking down the hall to where the string hung down for the attic's steps. With a quick and hard yank the stairs where coming down and the Latina was walking up into the dark attic.

Rachel watched and listened with her head poked out of her bedroom. She had forgot to mention to her girlfriend that there may be little critters up there, and after hearing a slightly muffled scream and the hurrying of footsteps down the stairs, she realized she should have told her.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! You did _not_ tell me you had bats!" Rachel tried to stifle a giggle when a dirt smudged Santana came into view.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind."

"Well there was no crib up there." The cheerio said with a pout as she moved to lie down on Rachel's comfy bed.

"Then it might be in the basement."

It was indeed in the basement, and they both lucked out when Santana found it already put together, so all they had to do was run a wash rag over it and put blankets in it before laying the sleeping baby in and getting some shut eye for themselves.

At least that had _been_ the plan. It was somewhere around 2 am, Rachel was nice and warm snuggled into Santana's chest, with her head just under her chin, when the unmistakable sound of a baby cry broke through her sleep haze. With a groan she maneuvered her way out of Santana's arms before making her way across the hall to tend to the crying baby once again. She was lucky that all he needed was a rocking.

The second time a baby cry had broken the silence in Rachel's room, it was Santana that maneuvered her way out of Rachel's bed to tend to the baby. She was not so lucky though. As soon as she walked into the room, the smell hit her. She had to plug her nose and breathe in through her mouth in order not to gag, as she began changing his diaper.

The third time the baby began crying had to be somewhere around 9 am, and neither of his parents wanted to get out of bed.

"Your turn, I got him last." Rachel shook her head and pressed her back closer to her front.

"He's probably hungry by now and you're better at feeding him." Santana gave the body she was spooning a quick hug before groaning and getting out of bed.

She didn't return to bed until an hour later, and with a new shirt.

"What happened to your other shirt?" Santana mumbled something along the lines of spit, and baby projectile, but Rachel was still tired, and didn't really care at the moment.

It felt as though as soon as the Latina fell asleep she was woken up again.

"Damn it! I'm gonna strangle that little _llorón_!" Rachel laid a hand on a toned forearm, and almost immediately Santana relaxed.

"Don't worry; I'll get him this time."

Hours began blurring after that. It seemed as if time was just flying by, and any time the baby was not crying, the girls snuck in a few hours of sleep, although it was never more than 5 at a time. And while that was fine for the weekend, Monday soon came and the girls found themselves in a whole new predicament.

"What do we do with him while we're at school?" Rachel asked as she once again found herself bouncing the fake baby on her hip, watching as Santana filled both of their school bags.

"I think there's a nursery at the school. Maybe you should call or something." The diva gave one nod before handing the baby off to Santana.

For what felt like hours, a bottle, and a new diaper later, Rachel told her that there was a nursery there, and they would look after the baby while they were in class, only down side was, they had to take him for lunch.

"They said they go on lunch break at the same time as the kids." Santana scoffed as she tied her laces on her white tennis shoes.

"That's bullshit."

"Santana, language!" The copper skinned brunette mumbled something that sounded oddly like a sorry before declaring herself ready for school.

And then it was predicament number two they faced.

"We need a car seat."

"_Joder_."

They ended up being twenty minutes late to school, when they couldn't find the car seat, then after finding it, they had a hard time actually putting it in. And in that time frame the baby once again started crying. When they had finally put the car seat in right, stopped the baby's crying, and strapped him in the girls where just about ready to collapse from sleep deprivation, and the headaches that had plagued them from the night before.

Once they actually made it to school, they made a quick stop at the guidance office, where Ms. Pillsbury directed them to the nursery in the office.

"Good, now that the little squirt is out of our hair, I can finally sleep without being woken up by a deafening cry." Rachel couldn't argue with that, so with a quick kiss goodbye they parted ways, and for the first time ever in Rachel's school career, she slept through class.

When lunch came the girls found themselves once again in charge of the crying piece of plastic. Except now they had Brittany and Quinn with them. Brittany was trying to play with it, while Quinn didn't even try and hide her laughter.

"You done laughing yet?"

"This is just too funny. Doing this to your brother is one thing, but to you? Haha I just can't…Berry you have to take a video of Santana changing its diaper, or feeding it or something." Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but a hand squeezing her knee made her think otherwise.

"How long do you go it for?" Brittany asked once she grew tired of trying to interact with the fake baby.

"For 5 or 6 more days." Santana groaned and slumped her head against her folded arms on the table.

"Dear God please just kill me now." Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

It wasn't until a day or two later when the girls started getting a routine down. It was actually scary accurate. Rachel had timed exactly when the baby would start crying, and would be there not even a second early with the bottle ready, or the diaper, depending on who gets up first. But it wasn't until the fifth day that Santana actually began to _enjoy_ the little kid.

"Honey I'm home." The Latina smirked as she made her way through the Berry's door, kicking her shoes off in the doorway before making her way into the living room where she knew Rachel, and Junior would be waiting at.

"How was practice?" Rachel asked after receiving her hello kiss.

"Sucky as normal. How was Junior while I was gone?" She gave the little plastic head a pat before taking her spot next to Rachel.

"Good actually. Cried maybe twice."

"He's becoming like his mom them. A badass." Rachel scoffed and smacked her arm.

Before either of the girls realized it Friday was here, and without even really thinking much of it decided to lie on the couch and watch some TV. Rachel moved to take Junior upstairs and just set the baby monitor on the table in front of them, something they found around day 5, but Santana stopped her before she could even get up.

"No he can just sleep on me." The tiny brunette didn't let it show, but on the inside she couldn't help but swoon a little. Of all the time they had spent with the fake baby, Santana had not once allowed the baby to sleep with them. And technically they weren't going to sleep, but Rachel knew they would fall asleep.

"Alright." After handing him over to Santana, who laid him gently on her chest, she easily slid onto Santana's side, and tucked her head on her shoulder.

"This whole kid thing wasn't so bad once we got used to it." Rachel hummed in approval, but kept her eyes closed.

"I guess I wouldn't really mind having one." This woke the singer up.

"Really?" The Latina nodded, keeping her eyes on the TV the whole time.

"Later though, after college." Rachel hummed in approval once again before returning to her comfy resting place of Santana's shoulder.

"_Te amo Mi estrella_."

"I love you too Santana."

Unknown to both girls the Berry fathers returned from their weeklong trip not even ten minutes later. And when they walked into the house, they had not expected the sight they saw. They had expected the house to be in chaos, Santana or Rachel crying in a fetal position, maybe a hug of relief before a crying baby was pushed into their arms, but none of that was the case.

The house was actually in a neat order, save for the occasionally shoe that didn't quite make it in the shoe pile, there wasn't any crying from what they could hear, and there was no sign of either of the girls. That is until Michael moved to turn the TV off.

That's when he saw them. The fake baby was resting on Santana's chest, one of her hands resting on its back, the other wrapped around Rachel's shoulders, with her cuddled into her side. Her head was tucked under Santana's and they both shared a similar look of utter exhaustion.

"Aw this is too adorable, Danny go get the camera." The man quietly snuck down the hall to their room where they kept their camera before returning and handing it over to his black husband.

"I can't believe they actually made it out alive." Michael nodded and silently cursed himself when the flash went off, but to his surprise none of them woke up.

"Huh that's weird. Rachel usually wakes up to a flash." Daniel shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen.

"They must be exhausted. Do you remember when Rachel was a baby? She used to cry _all_ the time. I can't imagine how they did with one that is probably worse than the real thing. I'm not even sure if we would have made it." The tall black man nodded, pulling out pots and pans to help his husband.

"I remember hearing horror stories from home ec class. This one kid I knew was failing the class and asked the teacher what he could do to make it up, she just handed him the baby and said survive the weekend. Well when he came back on Monday he didn't have the baby in a car seat. Instead he pulled out a pile of plastic from his bag and said "that was the devil and passing the class is not worth the horror I went through."

"I guess we should call Emily and Antonio, tell them they're still alive." Michael nodded and moved to grab the phone when he heard it. The noise he hadn't heard in nearly 16 years. The sound of a baby cry.

He began walking towards the living room, but Daniel caught him and motioned for him to duck down behind the island. And not a moment later Santana came in, dragging her feet, with a baby on her hip. She seemed to move on autopilot as she grabbed one of the bottles from the fridge before popping it in the microwave. As she waited for the timer to go off she lightly bounced the baby and made soft cooing noises. Michael and Daniel clamped hands over their mouths to keep from laughing.

The timer dinged, and the two men watched as Santana dripped some of the stuff onto her wrist with practiced ease before putting it into the open mouth.

"He's awake I take it?" Came the voice of Rachel as she too drug her feet into the kitchen.

"Yeah, just hungry." Rachel nodded, leaning against the island watching her girlfriend feed the baby.

"Hey what time is it?" Santana gave a mock laugh, momentarily jerking the bottle from the baby's mouth.

"Time? Honey I don't even know what day it is. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to go to school tomorrow, or have the privilege to actually sleep in."

"Come to think of it, you're right. I better do my homework before it gets to-" The sudden stop in her sentence caused Santana to turn and face her girlfriend.

"What is it?" The Latina moved to stand next to Rachel who was staring out the window.

"Isn't that your dad's car?" The diva could only nod.

"I wonder where they're at?" Rachel shrugged and turned to walk out when she suddenly let out a loud scream, causing Santana to jump next to her, and hold onto the baby tighter.

"Dad, daddy you scared me!" The two men shared a knowing smile.

"Wait you're home. Which means we're done." Santana and Rachel shared the smiles this time before thrusting the baby in their arms and walking towards the stairs.

"Open door, use protection!" Was called to them as Daniel fished the turn off key in his pocket.

"Dad I'm too tired to even think about sex let alone do it."

True to their word the door stayed open. And when Michael stuck his head into the room he found them both passed out on the bed, Santana's arms wrapped around her stomach, but their clothes still very much on.

"We should do this more often." Daniel nodded in agreement.


End file.
